scarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Mithril
|races = Mostly human |chapters = Fangsfall |allies = Priests of Corean Guild of Shadows Vigils of Vesh Mullis Town Hedrad |enemies = Titanspawn of the Ledean Plains and the Blood Sea The Penumbral Pentagon Toe Islands pirates The Proud Calastia Disaffected citizens of Mithril and Fangsfall. |member_cnt = 900 (800 "common" paladins + 100 Mithril Knights) |showmembers = Yes |orgname = the Order of Mithril |source = Player's Guide to Monks and Paladins, p. 52, 53}} The Order of Mithril is one of the four holy orders of paladins which comprise Corean's Adamantine Church. Legends claim that the Champion reforged the souls of the warriors of the gods into paladins, quenching them in a river of pure mithril — hence the order's name . The Knights of Mithril promote peace and security throughout Ghelspad and protect all of the divine races against titanspawn and all forms of evil . They strive to exemplify the virtue of sacrifice and the Virtues of Mithril — Compassion and Courage . History The Order of Mithril is the first known order of paladins formed. The precise origins of the Knights of Mithril are uncertain. Most scholars place the order's founding near the beginning of the Divine War. Its first members battled alongside the gargantuan Mithril Golem when it fought and held the titan Kadum. A few claim the organization was formed much earlier, beginning with those warriors who protected the fledgling divine divine races of the Flourishing Flats. After the Divine War, the surviving Knights of Mithril searched the breadth Ghelspad for Corean's golem. They found it motionless along the coast of north-eastern Ghelspad and proceeded to build a temple to their god at its feet. In time the order began to attract people in need of protection. Location(s) Although the Order is based primarily in the city of Mithril, there are a few chapter houses scattered around Ghelspad. Lord Vrail has recently requested a chapter house be built in Fangsfall to help maintain order. Membership Any paladin is free to join. Non-paladins are accepted on an honorary basis. Members who are exemplary leaders with military experience and can display impressive forge skills may join the Order's elite warriors — the Mithril Knights. Initiate Mithril Knights are granted some mithril, said to be from the Mithril Golem, as a gift from Corean to use in forging a holy sword. Signs of Membership Mithrilites highly value the metal for which they are named — especially arms and armor forged of such revered material. While low-ranked members may have make do with a symbol of Corean etched into their armor, higher-ranking members may possess swords inlaid with mithril or holy symbols of solid mithril. The elite members carry mithril longswords. Ethics The Knights of Mithril have a well-defined and demanding code of ethics and rules of conduct, detailed in a large tome called the Code of Mithril. They hold the Virtues of Mithril and sacrifice as the highest of virtues. Compassion and Courage make up the Virtues of Mithril (part of the Adamantine Code) are often considered to be the quintessential values of paladinhood. Mithrilites must remember why they fight, love all the divine races and their god, understand fear in order to confront it, and be an inspiration to others. They must be willing to give up their wealth, life and soul to protect that which needs protection. They must never surrender their ethics or honor for any cause for doing so places them at risk of becoming evil themselves. A paladin spending his/her life according to such lofty ideals without humility runs the risk of becoming prideful or angry if he/she begins to crave praise or respect for doing his/her duty. Activities The paladins are mostly engaged in ensuring the safety and security of the City of Mithril — or the area where their chapter house is located. Some paladins take on quests, which can lead them anywhere. References Further Reading